


As Paredes Têm Ouvidos

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blushing Chloe, Canon Divergence, Deckerstar Established Relationship, Deckerstar Secret Relationship, Deckerstar interrupted, F/M, Kinda, Laser Tag, Loving Luci, Tumblr Prompt, girls night out + Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.





	As Paredes Têm Ouvidos

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE TRANSLATION: The Walls Have Ears
> 
> From a quote by Saramago: People are used to saying the walls have ears, imagine the size the ears from the stars must be.
> 
>  
> 
> By everyone! English is not my first language, so typos and stuff may happen. Sorry for the eventual mistakes. This one-shot is based on a prompt I found randomly on halleydoedog’s tumblr. 
> 
> I dedicate this thing solely to me. Special thanks to my betas that didn’t read the draft and offered zero comments. You guys are the sweetest peaches I know. Thanks for nothing. <3 Self worth comes from within, bitches. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the prompt. Well, except the writing. 
> 
> This has not been betaed.

“Remind me again of why we’re here.” Lucifer’s voice broke the nightly silence. Well, if you ignore the noises from the game center in the background. 

“Cause Ella invited us.” Chloe explained. 

“And where is Ms. Lopez exactly?” Lucifer inquired. Apparently, a ten minute wait was too much for the so called devil. 

“Picking Linda up, from what I know.” Maze joined the conversation. 

It was a regular night, really. Chilly but not exactly cold. Two nights ago, Linda had called for a Tribe meeting and Ella suggested they go laser tagging on this new center that had opened only a few weeks ago. Lucifer, being present when she suggested, and being a bit moodier than usual that day, got invited too. This led Chloe, Maze and Lucifer to a small gaming center just outside downtown LA. 

“Lovely. Maybe we could do something else to pass the time while we wait?” He looked expectantly at Chloe, who averted her gaze almost immediately. Lately, her relationship with Lucifer had been great. Even evolved into a somewhat real relationship. Albeit a secret one. 

He’d shown up at her place after a long day at work. They’d just closed a case, so she had the night off. Things with them had seemed a bit better and they’d been closer than they normally were during that particular investigation. Which ended up with both of them a bit more vulnerable than they’d like to admit with each other at Lucifer’s penthouse. That night got interrupted by a phone call with their suspect’s location. Another day working the case and they apprehended the culprit. And that led Lucifer to her apartment that particular night with an extremely good bottle of wine.

He made her dinner and it quickly evolved into something way more intimate than it should have, Chloe consuming one or two more glasses of wine than she should. But what could she say, it was exceptionally good. They ended up talking in the couch. Both were kind of opening up a bit to each other, then Lucifer said all the right things and they ended up kissing. Everything very chaste, of course. Their night, though, was cut short with Maze arriving unexpectedly from her latest bounty hunt. 

The next day she made sure they wouldn’t be disturbed and went to his penthouse. He played the piano for her and they talked some more. This time, both of them were ready for the vulnerable and the kiss. It started light and evolved into something more rough. It was like they were starving, but didn’t realize that until that moment. They kissed like they needed each other more than they needed oxygen. 

Both had gotten up from the piano bench and were headed towards the bed when her phone rang. The lieutenant. And another of their nights was cut short. 

A couple days later they tried to repeat that and, when they finally got some alone time, they got interrupted again. And again the next time they tried. And again. And so their relationship revolved around them making out when they could and getting interrupted when they tried to get more intimate, which got them very frustrated very quickly. Two weeks since their first kiss and Lucifer and her still hadn’t gone much further than kissing. 

Ella, Dan and even Trixie had almost walked up on them, causing her to get really creative with her excuses of why they were so close or why she was out of breath. Keeping their little thing a secret was definitely exiting and exhausting. All of Lucifer’s innuendos now starting to become a possibility for her. And every time he made a comment on that specific topic she couldn’t help but look away and immediately blush, which seemed to amuse him even more now than before. 

“Hey, there they are!” Chloe pointed to Ella and Linda walking to their direction. Maze was eyeing them suspiciously and she was just glad to get herself out of that awkward situation. 

“Hey guys! You ready to play some laser tag?” Ella greeted them with all the cheeriness that only she could muster. 

“Damn right we are.” Maze answered and started walking towards the front entrance. 

Chloe had chosen a simple outfit for the night, a black shirt, jeans and boots, considering they’d be running around with infrared weapons and vests to shoot others. Ella and Linda were dressed similar to her, definitely thinking about the game. Maze and Lucifer though, they were in their normal attires: leather pants and shirt for Maze, accompanied by high heels, everything black of course, and a black suit with a deep burgundy shirt for Lucifer. She really didn’t think they’d be too comfortable running around, chasing people on that, but it wasn’t like Chloe to judge. 

They walked through the front door, the place looking way bigger from the inside. Ella made her way to the front desk and gave them her name. An employee came and took them to an adjacent room with all the gear they’d be needing for the game. 

“You all need to wear one of these vests. They’re connected to the gun,” the employee explained as he showed them how to wear the vest, “you want to shoot the other person on the center of the vest. If it lights red, you’re out. Get ready and the other participants will join in a minute. Any questions?” 

None of them had any. It was very simple: protect your vest and shoot other people on the chest. As they got ready, four more people joined them and got vests for themselves. 

Four more people later, and then a couple. Fifteen people were playing it tonight, fourteen people trying to shoot her and fourteen people for her to shoot at. Her police training would really pay off at this moment. 

A few minutes later they were all instructed to enter the arena and spread out, friends preferably going far away from each other. The arena was filled with neon lights that didn’t provide a lot of clarity. There were barricades and walls and lots of different kinds of barriers for the players to hide behind. It was all a big maze. 

The Tribe split up and each of them took off to a different direction on the arena. Chloe followed her police training and stayed behind cover as much as she could. 

“OK, everybody! You have forty five minutes! You win if you’re the last one standing or if you survive until the time runs off. If you get hit, your vest will turn red and your gun will be disabled. Please proceed to the center of the arena with your hands up. Your game starts now, good luck!” The employee, Matt, she remembered seeing on the name tag in his chest, announced and hit the alarm. Their vests flashed for a bit and her gun seemed to be activated. She proceeded on finding people to shoot at. 

Ten minutes in and four people had already been hit. Chloe being responsible for one of them. It was indeed very much like her day job. She always made sure she was behind covers and stayed alert for incoming people. 

She mas making her way to the other side of the arena when she saw a blonde woman cross her path just a few meters away. She hid behind a barricade and waited for her to show up again. When she did, Chloe shot her straight in the chest, causing her vest to immediately light up red. 

“Ah, come on!” She heard the woman curse. Linda. She turned at the direction of her shooter and saw Chloe hiding behind a wall, laughing. “Well, at least I lost to a person that really knows how to shoot.” She smiled and made her way to the center of the arena. 

She continued on her path until she heard steps approaching. High heels, for the sound they made. Maze. Chloe turned to her left and saw her roommate standing there, gun in hand. Just as Maze fires her gun, Chloe hid behind a wall. 

“I’ve got you, Decker. Come out!” Maze sounded a bit more exited about it than she should. 

Chloe tried to sneak out on Maze and get close enough to shoot her. When she came out of cover to shoot her, Maze hid. No way she’d seen her. A couple seconds later and another guy appeared just where Maze were. She was definitely hiding from him. Chloe took the chance and shot him, straight in the chest. Another one out. 

A few more minutes in and Chloe had already shot five people, hitting them every time. She heard the same sound of high heels approaching and Maze’s brunette hair appeared from behind a barricade. She was about to shoot her this time, but Lucifer beat her to it. He appeared in her field of vision a few seconds later but hid behind Maze. They were a few barricades down from her and she didn’t have a clear shot, so she decided to stay away from her partner for the time being, but make no mistake, she was planning on shooting him for every time he annoyed her. 

Thirty minutes in and there were only five more people playing. Chloe passed through the center at some point. Everyone except for her, Lucifer, Ella and the couple that joined them last were alive. Good, she still got to shoot Lucifer. 

“Careful, Detective.” His incredibly deep voice came from behind her. She turned quickly and tried to hide behind a wall. “Easy, love. I’m not going to shoot you. For now.” He smirked at her. “I was thinking we could team up and try to take the rest of them out or maybe enjoy these few minutes alone we have and win when the time runs out.”

She looked at him, eyes darkening a bit. She couldn’t say she wasn’t tempted by his idea. He was approaching her, ever so slowly.

“What do you say, love? Hm?” He had her backed up against a wall, a solid one. Lucifer put one of his hands on the wall, close to her waist, the other one holding his lowered gun. 

Her heart was racing and she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Their heads where so close, breaths mingling, noses brushing. He stared at her eyes and she held his gaze, chocolate eyes darkening with desire. She could sense the heat waves emanating from his body, and for a moment she forgot about the game. 

His gaze dropped to her lips and she motioned towards his, him meeting her halfway. He pressed his body against her, pinning her to the wall, but all she could feel was his body heat. The feeling of this lips against hers burned. Kissing him was like kissing a furnace. 

She lifted her free hand and ran it through his chest, setting it on his neck, fingers intertwining with the short hair at his nape. 

He pulled back just a bit and stared at her eyes, both out of breath. His trademark smirk flashed in his face. He raised his gun and shot her straight in the chest. 

“What the hell?!” She said frustratingly. He just smirked and walked out facing her and said :”Sorry, love.” 

He winked at her as he disappeared through a barrier. Well, so much for wanting to shoot him. She smiled and made her way toward the center. Little did she know that Ella had witnessed their little scene. 

 

“Dammit!” She heard Ella’s voice sound through the center of the arena. “Good aiming dude!” A few seconds later she appeared with her vest red. 

“Well, well. Looks like we have a winner. And just in time before the end of the round.” Matt, the employee, announced over the radio. She looked around the center to see who had won. All her friends were there, well, except for a certain British one. 

Lucifer appeared from behind a barricade just as Matt reached the center of the arena. “Congratulations, Mr. Morningstar. You’re the last one standing. Best shooter goes to Ms. Decker, though, with seven straight shots.”

 

After leaving the arena and removing the gear, the Tribe moved to the little bar across the street from the game center. They entered and set themselves on a booth close to the window and orderer some drinks. It was one of those circular booths like the ones at LUX. Lucifer was sitting beside her, way too close. Under the table, their legs were touching and their hands would occasionally bump into each other, but the other women didn’t seem to realize. 

“That was better than I expected. Even if I didn’t kill anyone.” Linda shared. “Maybe we could do it more often.”

“Yeah, totally. I mean, it’s not every day that I get to shoot. They don’t let me have my own gun at the precinct or anything.” It was Ella’s turn now. “I missed most of my shots, but it was pretty cool.” The owner himself brought their drinks, and used the moment to chat with Lucifer. Apparently he’d been responsible for helping him open this little bar. 

“Next time I’m gonna get you, Decker.” Maze looked at her and downed her scotch. 

“Sorry, Maze. I’m just used to it. It’s what we learn at police academy. But it was fun anyway. We really should do it again, and next time I’m winning this thing.”

“Who shot you anyway?” Maze asked. Chloe looked away, trying to forget about her little scene at the arena with Lucifer. She felt her insides warming up. Well, maybe something else was warming up, too. But hey, frustration between Lucifer and her was at high season these past few weeks. 

“Hmmm...It was, ah...” She tried to trail off. Tried to, at least. She didn’t count on Ella’s comment, though. 

“Lucifer did. You guys should totally have seen it. It was soooo hot! He pushed her to a corner and just kissed her right there, then he shot her and just left. I didn’t even know you guys were together!” The whole table turned toward Ella. 

“What?!” Maze and Linda said at the same time. She looked at Lucifer to find him grinning from ear to ear. 

“We’re...hm...” She cleared her throat. She could feel her blushing reaching the tips of her ears and she ran a hand through her hair. 

“I’m so sorry, Chloe. I didn’t know it was a secret.” Ella quickly apologized. 

“It’s alright, Miss Lopez. It’s not like we’ve had much time to get together and enjoy. The Detective’s phone always seems to ring at the most inappropriate of times.” 

Chloe facepalmed to try and hide her incredibly red cheeks. All she could feel was the heat on her face and the waves of warmth that Lucifer seemed to be irradiating. 

She looked at him then. They were siting way too close and her face was just a few centimeters away from his. Lucifer still had a grin on his face but it was slowly turning into a smile. “Yes. We’ve been in this...thing...for a couple weeks. You guys happy, now?”

“Oh, so that time I walked in on you two inside the Evidence Room...” Ella started. 

“Yes.” Chloe was quick to cut her off before she spoke too much. 

“And that time on the living room...” Apparently it was Maze’s turn, now. 

“Yes! And I’d appreciate if we could forget about that.” She answered a bit uncomfortable. 

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense now.” Linda said as if realization had dawned upon her. 

“What makes?” Lucifer inquired. 

“Just the way you’ve been acting lately. Quite cheery and avoiding certain Detective related topics at therapy.” Linda clarified. 

“How about we just forget about Lucifer and me and...” Chloe tried again. 

“So you’re saying there’s definitely a you and me?” He teased her. 

“You know what I mean. Let’s just, forget about that...” He cut her off again. 

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’d like to remember it. All times actually.” He raised his brows suggestively at her. “Couldn’t forget them even if I tried.”

She sighed. Chloe looked up at him and met soft eyes, accompanied by a warm smile. She smiled too. He set his arm behind her on the booth and pulled her a bit closer. She never thought Lucifer to be this caring. Arm behind her seat, pulling her closer, legs touching and kinda holding hands, none of it seemed to be very Lucifer-like. It was incredible how he kept surprising her lately. 

Chloe got a feeling that she’d be having to deal with a lot of innuendos and blushing cheeks in the future and she really couldn’t care less. If she had Lucifer and the Tribe by her side, she could face anything, even her friends fangirling about them. She was happy they knew about that part of her life. Keeping their relationship a secret had been good for some time, now, sharing was definitely better.

That is, until she realized she’d have to break the news to Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it. Hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and kudos highly appreciated. <3


End file.
